A known slider for door windows of vehicles comprises a metal slide base A having a base frame D fixed to a window glass B of a door through rubber packings C, a sub-frame E parallel with the base frame D and spaced by a predetermined distance L from the same, and a side frame F connecting these frames D, E; and a slide piece I fixed to the sub-frame E with pins G, engaged slidably with a guide rail H fixed inside the door, and formed of synthetic resin or the like, as shown in FIG. 6.
In this known slider, the pins G are made of metal. Therefore, when the end portions of the pins G project from the outer surface of the slide piece I, they would interfere with the inner surface of the guide rail H to cause an abnormality. Therefore, it is necessary that the operation of inserting the pins G into the slide piece I must be carried out very much carefully.
In general, four slide bases A are attached to one sheet of window glass, and two slide pieces I to each slide base A. Accordingly, in the case of a four-door car, 16 slide bases A and 32 slide pieces I are required in all. This means that not less than 8 types of slide bases A and not less than 16 types of slide pieces I must be prepared. Consequently, it is important to prevent these parts from being improperly assembled, and the complicated management of such parts is necessary.
In each of these slide bases A, the distance L between the base frame A and sub-frame D must be accurately set. If this distance is set improperly, the positional relation between the window B and guide rail H varies to hamper the smooth vertical movement of the window glass.